Pociones Femeninas
by Shelikernr
Summary: Si Subaru Sakamaki no hubiese tenido hambre, no habría entrado a la habitación de Yui a las tres de la madrugada y ver a un Sakamaki vestido con lencería francesa, gritado como una niña, mirarle accidentalmente el paquete a su hermano mayor y la peor de todas: descubrir los sucios secretos de Reiji.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO.**

 _Los hermanos siempre se ayudarán entre ellos. Cuando un hermano se encuentre en problemas, no importa las dificultades de este, el otro hermano lo ayudará a salir del aprieto. Los hermanos siempre serán hermanos._

Las cosas no hubiesen cambiado si, en esa noche de invierno, Subaru no hubiera tenido tanta hambre.

Caminó con lentitud por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión, y todavía estaba algo somnoliento. Pisaba cualquier cosa que estuviese en el piso (ni que su hermano mayor permitiera que cosas de sus otros hermanos estén tiradas por ahí, pero habían varias chucherías con excepciones) y se tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies. Hacía un frío voraz fuera de su ataud, pero estaba tan hambriento que no le importaba si sus pies estaban azules y entumecidos. Camino por dos, tres, cuatro pasillos más, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina, la luz de la habitación de Yui interrumpió sus pasos.

Eso llenó de preguntas al joven Subaru, ya que la humana jamás se quedaba hasta tan tarde despierta. Después de un día completamente agotador gracias a los trillizos (y a veces por él, lo admitía) se iba a dormir y nadie la veía levantarse de esa cama o que las luces se encendieran por cualquier razón. Por un momento, a Subaru se le pasó el sueño de repente, olvidó la idea de devorar el refrigerador entero y despacio se encaminó hacia la entrada de "aquella" habitación.

Oh, que chico tan malo se sentía en esa situación. Entrando a la habitación de una chica en plena noche, ¿que pensarían los demás?... bueno, ellos eran peores, él solo tenía curiosidad, ¿no es así? Pero detrás de esa pregunta esperaban imágenes mentales que no quería ver y que tal vez estarían sucediendo en ese momento: tal vez, uno de sus hermanos estaba en su habitación y... se escuchó un jadeo ahogado, dentro del lugar.

¡Y vaya a saber lo que le estaban haciendo a Yui en ese momento!

— ¡Yui! ¡Oye tú, maldito pervertido! —gritó, abriendo la puerta con toda su fuerza y causando un gran estruendo dentro de la alcoba.

— ¿Subaru?

Le hubiese gustado encontrarse con un pervertido, un trastornado consigo mismo o un traficante de dulces con problemas del sueño.

Pero no, no se había encontrado con eso. Se había encontrado con algo mucho _peor._

Al lado de la gran cama rosada, donde arriba miles de telas de colores que no llegó a distinguir bien cubría, estaba uno de sus hermanos. Tenía las piernas, brazos y torso al descubierto y solamente pequeñas prendas color azuladas tapaban sus _"Cosas"._ Las prendas azules destacaban sobre la blanca y brillante piel de la persona, que se había quedado petrificada frente a un gran espejo. Las piernas increiblemente largas parecían tersas y suaves, sin rastros de vello por ningún lado a pesar de ser hombre. Se había dado la vuelta al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta y de ahí no se había movido, con la boca abierta y una expresión de horror en sus ojos.

Subaru se quedó en la entrada, con la boca abierta, paralizado por la imagen que jamás pensó que vería a lo largo de toda su vida. Y, sin dudarlo, la que se quedaría pegada hasta que muriera o sufriera un derrame cerebral.

Oh si, porque había encontrado a su hermano mayor en la habitación de Yui, frente a un espejo y semi desnudo, vestido con lencería francesa. Lencería francesa muy atrevida.

Pero hubiese sido menos traumante si se tratara de Shu, ya que al menos encontraría una razón para decirle raro al único normal de su familia. Oh no, no, no, no. Se había encontrado con el astuto, inteligente y responsable Reiji Sakamaki, vestido con lencería francesa.

— Oh, por todos los santos... —murmuró Subaru, sosteniendo su peso en el marco de la puerta. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y la dejó allí, sin poderselo creer.

Si, definitivamente le hubiese gustado encontrarse con un pervertido, un trastornado o un traficante de dulces. Hubiese estado encantado.

PERO NO.

Parecía que Reiji había reaccionado a la milésima de segundo en la que Subaru parecía que se iba a desmayar, o al menos tenía toda la pinta de hacerlo. Comenzó a hablar apresuradamente, moviendo sus manos:

— ¡N-no es lo que parece, Subaru!

Subaru se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando no ver a su hermano mayor con ese atuendo.

— ¡Pues ya es bastante obvio lo que parece!

Reiji con prisa tomó su camisa, que colgaba vagamente en el armario de la chica, y se vistió con ella para ocultar el brassier azul. Buscó sus pantalones, pero no los encontró por ningún lado, y cuando los vio, se dio cuenta de que estaban debajo de los pies de Subaru.

Todo esto se estaba volviendo en su peor pesadilla.

— Mira Subaru —intentó razonar, levantando sus manos y caminando lentamente hacia su hermano menor—, hablaremos de esto tranquilamente una vez que me haya vestido. Prepararé té y...

— ¿¡De que quieres hablar, de que tengo un hermano medio travesti!? —bramó Subaru, muy avergonzado, aun con los ojos cubiertos. Sintió la escencia de Reiji acercarse y sufrió un escalofrío de terror—. ¡N-no te acerques a mí vestido de esa manera!

— ¡Cierra la boca, pueden despertar tus otros hermanos! —masculló, irritado Reiji. Paró de caminar—. ¡Escucha, te lo explicaré bien si te calmas, dejas de gritar como colegiala y quitas tus pies de mis pantalones para que pueda ponérmelos!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras Subaru sopesaba sus opciones. Al cabo de medio minuto, suspiró y dio un paso a la derecha, liberando los pantalones de Reiji. Este los tomó rápidamente, exhalando aliviado.

— Gracias por mantener la calma —dijo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, frotándolo en modo amistoso.

Subaru se sacó lentamente la mano de los ojos y, pensando que ya había pasado todo lo malo, su vista instantáneamente se fijó en el bulto que gracias al cielo esas bragas cubrían.

Lo que pudo destruir todo su auto-control de no gritar y llorar como una niña fue el pensamiento que le vino al ver lo que no debía de su hermano: que era sorprendentemente GRANDE.

— ¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MÍ!

* * *

 _ **LOL.**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado este prologo XDD subiré el siguiente capitulo dentro de poco.**_

 _ **¡Bye bye!**_

 _ **By: Shelikernr**_


	2. Hembra

Cuatro de la mañana, despierto, sentado en la cocina con una taza de té en las manos y sin dudar, completamente traumatizado. Tiene las palmas sudorosas y si no fuese por la taza de té hirviendo entre sus manos estas le temblarían de manera horrible.

Reiji se sienta luego de servir el té, con el rostro igual de rojo que sus ojos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Subaru, que mantenía sus ojos en el té y ni siquiera respiraba.

La cosa era que Subaru era, a su manera, tan inocente y despreocupado. Sabía que sería peor para él ya que no era de meterse en aquellas cosas tan extrañas, depravadas y bizarras. Subaru era, para sus otros hermanos, un niño del cual debían cuidar de todo lo malo para su mente adolescente.

Bueno, Reiji no cumplió con su parte hace una hora. Eso ya estaba muy claro claro teniendo en cuenta de que debajo de la ropa que tenía puesta, aun llevaba la lencería azulada con la que sin querer se reveló frente a su hermano pequeño. Ahora debía hablar y explicar varias cosas.

— Esto... Subaru, escucha... —dijo nervioso, rascando distraído su antebrazo. Subaru gruñó bajo en respuesta, no tenía ganas de hablar (o miedo quizás, por sus ojos). Reiji suspiró—. Lo único que voy a decirte es que, a pesar de todo lo que has visto esta noche, espero que nuestra relación fraternal siga intacta. Siempre que podamos olvidar que... bueno...

— ¿Siempre que olvidemos que te descubrí con ropa interior de mujer? —Subaru terminó la frase por él.

Reiji se contuvo de darle un golpe a su hermano, solamente porque tenía razón.

— ...Exactamente.

— De todos modos —murmuró Subaru, atreviéndose a mirar a su hermano a la cara—. ¿Por qué estabas usando ropa interior? ¿ _por qué e_ stabas en la habitación de Yui?

Su hermano mayor se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensativo. El albino quería gritarle de todo menos lindo, ¡esa imagen nunca se iría de su mente, ni aunque quemara sus memorias con lejía! Estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa, tomar la maldita taza de té y arrojarsela a la cabeza al maldito de su hermano, cuando este habló, muy por lo bajito:

— He cometido un... error —admitió, parecía avergonzado.

Subaru se sorprendió, Reiji nunca cometía errores. ¡Por Dios, si Reiji era perfecto hasta para coser!

— ¿Cómo que un error? —exigió saber.

Reiji suspiró, tomó la taza entre sus manos y tomó un gran trago de té. Subaru lo vio nervioso, o quizá esa era la expresión de él cuando se encontraba completamente humillado delante de su hermano menor, quizás.

— Bueno, si quieres saber —dijo tras haber quitado la taza de sus labios, en voz baja y pausada—... probé yo mismo una de mis pociones, y algo resultó mal.

— ¿La poción hace que quieras vestirte con ropa interior de mujer? ¿Que carajos tratabas de inventar?

Reiji gruñe y deja la taza en la mesa, mirando a Subaru como si de una patada quisiera enviarlo a China.

— ¿Puedes dejarme hablar a mí? Me estás irritando y no me arrepentiré si en algún momento quiero tirarte agua caliente sobre la cara.

Subaru golpeó la mesa con su puño, pero sin dañar la madera.

— ¡Dilo ya, Reiji!

El vampiro de cabello negro respiró hondo antes de contestar.

— Es algo difícil, muy difícil de explicar, Subaru —Subaru iba a decir algo al respecto pero Reiji lo detuvo, y en sus ojos brilló la... ¿emoción?—. No, ahora que lo pienso no fue un terrible error que me hayas visto. Esto hará las cosas más fáciles.

Subaru se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Reiji estaba diciendo que fue bueno que lo viera vestido así, con tanguita y todo, en la habitación de Yui (que quien sepa donde estaba en ese momento, porque no tenía ni idea)? ¿Estaba diciendo que estaba bien que le haya dado el peor trauma de su vida? ¡NO ESTABA PARA NADA BIEN! ¡SU HERMANO ERA UN MALDITO TRAVESTI, ADULADOR DE TAZAS Y AHORA POR LO QUE DECÍA CON TENDENCIAS RARAS!

— ¡No creas que voy a hacer lo mismo que tu haces, pervertido! —le gritó, con el rostro enrojecido por las imágenes morbosas de él con lencería francesa que sin piedad bailaban por toda su mente.

Y así se ganó un buen golpe de Reiji en la cabeza. Este ya estaba algo cansado del lento de su hermano menor.

— ¡No grites, y deja de decir cosas absurdas! —gruñó Reiji, pero que muy fea era su expresión. Se levantó de la mesa y llevó su taza al lavaplatos—. Debo pedirte que mañana apenas te levantes te dirijas directamente a mi cuarto, allí te contaré que es lo que me sucede.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Ya tuve suficiente con verte las piernas!

— ¡No voy a desnudarme ante ti, idiota! —el buen porte de caballero se quebró por unos instantes. Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar, más tranquilo—. Ve a dormir, apenas te levantes irás a mi habitación y ahí te explicaré todo. Eres el único que puede ayudarme en esto, sino sería un serio problema.

Subaru miró a Reiji a los ojos, como si quisiera resistirse a las ordenes de su hermano mayor. Pero sabía que el que mandaba en la casa, aunque Shu fuese el mayor de los seis, era él. Él los mantenía, les cocinaba y hasta confeccionaba sus ropas. No podía simplemente decirle que no, a pesar del horror travesti que había visto hace raro, ¿o no?

Con un gruñido, asintió bajo la fria y amenazante mirada de Reiji. El mayor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, derecho a la salida.

— Buenas noches —dijo Reiji, y abandonó la cocina.

Todo quedó en silencio, ni la respiración cadente de energía de Subaru se escuchaba.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sujetó la cara con las dos manos, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de molerse a golpes el mismo.

¿Cómo carajos, de un día para el otro, había terminado en una situación tan bizarra como esa?

Subaru era, sin duda, el vampiro con menos suerte del mundo.

* * *

Cumpliendo ordenes, sin dormir en lo que quedó de la noche y con una mirada del infierno, caminó como un zombie por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Los demás todavía no se habían despertado, y eso era bueno. No quería que ni los estúpidos de los trillizos ni Shu le pregunten por qué tenía esa expresión en el rostro.

Caminó lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar a su destino nunca más. Era obvio que no quería, estaba que sus nervios florecían hasta por sus orejas. ¿Y si Reiji formaba parte de una sexta de personas con parafilias extrañas? ¿Y si le excita ver a sus hermanos vestidos con lencería y quería vestirlo a él también, con ligas y tanguita? O lo peor de todo... ¿Y si era gay y quería "hacer eso" con él?

NO.

NO.

NO.

Se dispuso volver cuantos antes a su habitación, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tocando la puerta. Se arrepintió mil veces por decirle a Reiji que iba a ir a su habitación a la madrugada, tenía ganas de tomar un revolver y dispararse.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero no había nadie en el umbral para recibirlo. Subaru dudó de entrar.

— Pasa, Subaru —le dijo una voz... ¿femenina?

¿Había una mujer ahí?

Entró, dudoso y atento, preparado para romper la pared y salir corriendo por el hoyo que haga. Cerraron la puerta cuando estuvo dentro, asustándole completamente.

 _"Demonios, este maldito se va a montar una orgía conmigo y mujeres y yo aún ni me he declarado a Yui. ¡Debo escapar cuanto antes!"_

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, preparado para demoler la puerta en cuestión de segundos, todas sus extremidades se congelaron.

Era una jovencita.

Tenía una cabellera negra violácea, larga hasta los hombros y que con ondulaciones adornaba el rostro de porcelana que poseía. Sus labios, rojizos, eran pequeños y carnosos, con una expresión nula en ellos. De nariz respingada, con ojos rojos igual que la sangre y una mirada más fría que el mismo invierno. Era pequeña, unos veinte centímetros más alta que Yui y llevaba puesta una camisa demasiado grande para su cuerpo. También, unos pantalones demasiado grandes. Sus pequeños pies estaban descalzos, y blancos destacaban sobre el piso lustrado de madera oscura.

Subaru contuvo la respiración. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Reiji? ¿Por qué Reiji tenía una joven en su habitación? Cosas que no lograban comprender y quería preguntárselas a él, cuando ni siquiera había dado la cara. Cuando pudo haber asimilado la imagen de la niña, habló en voz baja.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Subaru, en un hilo de voz.

La muchacha tenía la mirada tan seria, tan madura, que no encajaba con su cuerpo pequeño y sus cabellos brillantes.

Ella suavizó sus ojos, como si estuviese rindiéndose.

— Soy Reiji —habló, con su voz de mujer—. Soy tu hermano.

Se miraron a los ojos en el buen silencio que ambos compartieron. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Subaru casi se muere de un infarto.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

 _ **¡Continuara!**_

 _ **Dejen un review diciendo que tal les ha parecido y si las decepcioné pensando que era yaoi XDDD**_

 _ **SOY UN DESVERGUE LO SE**_

 _ **LMAO**_

 _ **¡Publicaré el otro capitulo pronto!**_

 _ **¡Bye bye!**_


	3. Ayudando al diablo

**Capitulo 3:**

 **Ayudando al diabo**

* * *

Los humanos piensan en vampiros más a menudo en estas décadas, cuando _Crepúsculo_ es famoso y _Entrevista con el vampiro_ es más sobrevalorado que otras veces. Si, los humanos piensan día y noche en los vampiros y a veces hasta suelen creerse a sí mismos que pueden ser uno de ellos. Fantasean con la vida de aquellos seres inmortales: cantidades inagotables de sangre inocente en sus colmillos afilados, ropas oscuras llegando a ser negras y la piel tan blanca como el hueso. Seguramente vivirían alejados de la sociedad, en mansiones tenebrosas o en los mismos cementerios, donde tendrían un aterrador ataúd donde se escondían de la luz del sol…

¡Ah, la mente humana, tan graciosa!

Obviamente, un humano no se imaginaría lo que un vampiro promedio vivía. Seguramente ni se imaginaban que el hijo menor del rey vampiro estaba siendo traumatizado y sometido a la peor de sus pesadillas en ese mismo momento del día: estar en la habitación de su hermano mayor, luego de que la noche anterior lo haya descubierto con lencería erótica, y con el corazón congelado (en sentido figurado, porque ya sabemos que el corazón de los vampiros no late) al darse cuenta de que su hermano ahora resultaba ser HERMANA.

Los humanos no se esperarían eso, ¿no?

Porque en ese instante Subaru se encuentra sentado en el pequeño sillón que hay en la habitación de Reiji, quieto como las estatuas y sin quitar los ojos de la chica de ojos rojos. ¿De verdad era su hermano? ¿De verdad era Reiji? El parecido era muy evidente, tal podría pasar como su hija y no levantaría sospecha alguna. Sin embargo no era la hija, ni podría ser la hermana, era el mismo Reiji convertido en mujer. La cosa cada vez se hacía más confusa para el menor de los Sakamakis y se mareaba un poco.

Reiji se sienta en el otro sillón, cara a cara con su hermano. Parecía como si le molestase mucho ser una mujer, más por los movimientos que hacía y como el cabello le caía sobre la cara. Su entrecejo fruncido no era más que una muestra de cuan incomodo se sentía sin sus "cosas de hombres". Y además tenía pechos.

Si, demonios. Pechos que rebotaban al caminar y dolían de manera horrible. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse incomodo con ese cuerpo tan diferente? Por un momento consideró los pocos pechos de Yui como un milagro.

Se seguían mirando, cara a cara se estudiaban las expresiones que hacía uno al mirar algo nuevo del otro. Subaru mostraba sus emociones sin culpa, y eso era porque se encontraba con alguien en quien podía confiar completamente (A veces hasta Reiji era mejor que un padre): sorpresa, terror, nervios, ira, confusión, más ira…

… no podían quedarse viéndose las caras como tontos todo el día, pensó Subaru. Aunque estaba muerto de nerviosismo por el momento, por lo que le contaría su hermano o lo que llegaría a pasar después, hizo un pie adelante y soltó las primeras palabras:

— Explícame esto, por favor.

Oh, sí. Era lo mejor que podía decir.

Reiji lo miró imperturbable, con las cejas alzadas y los labios fruncidos. Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle el tremendo lío que había hecho, él solito.

— Cometí un error… —su voz era la femineidad auditiva, cuando habló no lo miró a los ojos ¿acaso estaba avergonzado? —… he cometido un error con un suero, un suero que estaba desarrollando. Pensé que no era tan malo y…

Subaru levantó una mano a modo de cerrarle la boca para que toda esa información entrara lentamente en su cabeza. Reiji dejó de mover los labios y lo miró, enfadando esas facciones delicadas.

— Si, me has dicho que has probado tú mismo una de tus pociones —no solo él se lo había dicho sino que se había quedado todo lo que quedaba de la noche pensando en el tema, cavilando y armando teorías—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué, que se supone que tendría que hacer y cómo llegó a convertirte en una chica y luego que estés travistiéndote en la habitación de Yui.

— Nunca vas a olvidar eso, ¿no es así? —preguntó Reiji tapando el rostro con sus manos. Subaru negó con la cabeza. Nunca lo olvidaría en lo que queda de su maldita vida. Reiji suspiró—. Bien, te contaré desde el principio…

… No es que haya querido esto, y lo sabes. Llevo algo de tiempo buscando una fórmula capaz de hacer más potente la sangre de Yui, puesto el tema de que ya está perdiendo demasiada fuerza y la energía que tenía cuando llegó aquí. Si tiene que quedarse aquí, y que no muera, debería tener la energía vital que tuvo desde el primer día. Aunque muchos intentos de este suero acabaron mal, incluso unos mataron a varias jóvenes a las que usé para probar los mismos…

— Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que intentas hacer más fuerte a Yui? —Reiji asintió en respuesta—, ¿Fuerte como humano o fuerte como nosotros?

— Un poco de ambos —su hermano mayor suspiró—. En fin, cuando creí que el suero estaba un poco más perfeccionado al mostrar reacciones positivas con mis conejillos de indias… lo probé en la última de mis opciones.

Y se apuntó a él mismo con el dedo. Subaru no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que llevaba las uñas muy largas, y parecían afiladas.

— ¿No hubiese sido más coherente usarlo en Yui?

Reiji puso los ojos en blanco.

— Subaru, imagina esto: ella se hace más fuerte, logra el poder físico que tú y que yo. Sabiendo que la mantenemos prisionera contra su voluntad y mordiéndola cuando se nos dé la gana ¿Qué haría?

Subaru se levantó de repente, moviendo sus manos en dirección a la pequeña figura nueva de Reiji.

— ¡ELLA NO NOS MATARÍA! ¡ELLA ES DEMASIADO…! —se calló de repente.

Los hermanos se miraron otra vez, ésta vez de diferentes ángulos. Reiji tenía sus ojos puestos en las manos convertidas en puños de su hermano menor, sabedor que si él le pegaría esta vez tendría un peor efecto. El otro también lo había pensado, y comenzando a serenarse se sentó de nuevo frente a él.

— Ella no haría eso, idiota —murmuró.

— Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no guarde rencor.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, tan solo escuchando las aves que despertaban en el bosque, los ruidos de la mañana. Ambos pensaron que pronto los demás despertarían, que preguntarían que estaba pasando. Subaru pensó en qué iba a decirles Reiji. O la pregunta más ridícula de todas, pero la más escalofriante también: ¿Sería permanente?

Y de ahí saltó la curiosidad que venía desde que amaneció.

— Reiji, ¿Por qué ahora eres una mujer? Anoche te he visto como un hombre… no tan hombre, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir —volvió a sonrojarse de manera escandalosa.

Su hermano mayor parpadeó, parecía confundido.

— ¿Es que acaso no has notado mi ausencia esta semana? No he estado durmiendo en la mansión desde el lunes.

— Debió ser porque me castigaron por romper una de las mesas del instituto…. Me obligaron a quedarme hasta horas de la madrugada limpiando con los conserjes hasta que llegue el fin de semana…

Y al ver la cara de infiero de Reiji cerró la boca. Ya tendría tiempo para hablarle de sus castigos, cuando se convierta en hombre otra vez. ¿Y si no volvía a ser hombre? ¿Y si tenía que enfrentarse a una mujer de ahora en adelante, alguien que no era su madre?

 _Que Dios me ampare._

— Ignorando mi indignación, te explicaré lo raro de este asunto —con ceño fruncido y todo era bonita, pensó Subaru. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en cosas bonitas de su hermano y casi le dan ganas de arrastrarse por el lodo—. De alguna manera extraña vuelvo a tener mi apariencia original en la noche, aunque las horas varían. Hace dos días estuve hasta las diez de la noche como mujer y luego cuatro horas como hombre… de ahí resultó a que me veas de esa manera en la madrugada. Me excusé de tus hermanos y nuestro padre con la idea de que estaba haciendo investigaciones en el exterior de Tokio, pero no ha ayudado mucho. Dentro de poco tus hermanos van a quejarse y a quejarse. No puedo dejar que se enteren de esto.

— ¡Entonces arréglalo! ¿Es que no eres científico o algo así? —soltó Subaru.

— ¿¡Tú crees que es fácil!? ¡Desde el mismísimo día que ha sucedido esto estoy buscando una cura! ¿Te piensas que es lindo ir así, incomodo en un cuerpo que no conoces y que tiene cosas que son totalmente desconocidas para ti?

— ¡Sabía que no éramos los únicos sin socializar con chicas! ¡Eres igual de virgen que todos nosotros y lo estás aceptando porque Yui definitivamente no cuenta como chica para ti!

— OH SUBARU, POR FAVOR, MADURA DE UNA VEZ.

— ¡MADURA TÚ, QUE TE PONES A JUGAR AL CIENTIFICO LOCO Y A CREERTE DIOS COMO PARA CAMBIAR DE SEXO ENTRE HORAS COMO UN TRANSEXUAL!

Los dos se pararon dispuestos a una pelea de testosterona infernal, a pesar de que uno ya no tenía la masculinidad de su lado. Sin embargo, antes de gritarse otra cosa o arrancarse los cabellos, se escucharon tres risas distintas de tres hermanos que ya conocían muy bien.

¿Lo peor de todo? Las voces se dirigían a donde estaban ellos.

A Reiji se le pasó todas ganas de pelear y en su cara se vio la urgencia.

— Subaru, por favor, ayúdame a ganar tiempo para solucionar esto —tendió una de sus manos hacia su hermano—, ¿Me ayudarías en esta situación?

Él le devolvió la mirada con un nerviosismo que haría a su corazón latir con fuerza si fuese un humano. El miedo y la ansiedad se juntaron y le revolvieron el estómago. Por un momento sintió lo mismo que su hermano mayor, el miedo de perder un secreto que era solo de dos personas pero enteramente suyo. Sintió miedo.

Y vino la idea que jamás pensó que le llegaría a la mente. Tomando la mano extendida, comprobó la suavidad de esa piel blanca como la leche.

— Escóndete en tu baño, yo voy a distraerlos —se fue encaminando hacia la puerta, no sin antes agarrar la billetera de Reiji que estaba en la mesa ratona. Él lo miró con curiosidad—. ¡No me mires así! Iré… iré a comprarte ropa, vestidos o algo que usan las chicas.

Y sin decir más, abandonó la habitación.

Por Dios, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

— ¡Pero miren quien es! Quien diría que te encontraríamos saliendo de la habitación de nuestro querido hermano mayor —una voz juguetona hizo que su piel se ponga de gallina, sacándole todas las ganas de darse la vuelta y encarar a la realidad.

Bueno, ya no podía echarse atrás. Ayudaría a Reiji de ahora en adelante, incluso si eso incluía vérselas con el pervertido de su hermano mayor al que varias veces se le vio vestido como mujer. Aunque claro, para Subaru esa no era sorpresa.

De todos modos, estábamos hablando de Laito ¿No?

" _Que comience la aventura"_ ironizó, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar inquisidores ojos verdes.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

 _ **¡Continuará!**_

* * *

 _ **Casi va un año desde que lo olvido a este fic… ¡Pero nunca lo voy a dejar inconcluso!**_

 _ ***le pegan por mentirosa***_

 _ **Estuve ida, muy ida. La inspiración se me fue y me quedé peor que un desierto. ¿Saben que es lo peor? Ver como las personas dejan de leer lo que escribes y que comiesen a olvidar todo lo bonito que escribiste, todo lo que encantaba y ahora ya no sirve :c feels, muchos bad feels**_

 _ **Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y con so much contendio (¿) mi inglish es very genial :v**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con Subaru, Reiji y esta mierda que los involucra a ambos? ¿Subaru logrará calmar el trauma de las braguitas eróticas? ¿Reiji se hará toda una hot teacher? ¿Laito hará trío con los dos y Yui los grabará? ¡Todo esto en el próximo capitulo! :D**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, buenas noches 3**_

 _ **¡Bye bye!**_


	4. ¡De mentiras se hizo la familia!

**Capitulo cuatro:**

 **De mentiras se hizo la familia.**

* * *

— Señor, ¿necesita ayuda?

— Yo… ando buscando ropa para chicas… ¡N-no es para mí! Es para… es para regalar…

Y ahí estaba el macho, el fuerte, el solitario, Subaru. En una tienda para chicas, donde atendían _chicas_ y solo iban **chicas** (Si, todo rosita). Gracias a Dios que nadie lo conocía. La muchacha que lo había atendido parecía agradable, cabello rubio junto con unos ojos cálidos y un tercer hoyuelo en la barbilla. Si no estaría enamorado de la pequeña Yui esa chica lo habría hecho sonrojarse por lo bonita que era. Se preguntó dónde se encontraba Yui, no la había visto en la mañana y menos cuando salió. Le preguntaría a Reiji más tarde de ella.

Volviendo a la realidad, la empleada le dio otra sonrisa amigable y lo guió hasta un pasillo en especial donde había ciertas marcas de ropas. Todas las prendas eran bastante femeninas.

Subaru se fijó bien que compraba, recordando cómo era el cuerpo de su hermano ahora y variando con los talles. Pensó que las ropas negras y blancas le gustarían, aunque también le compró tres vestidos rosados, azules y morados. Le quedarían bien… suponía.

Aunque los zapatos fueron más difíciles y tuvo que pedirle a la muchacha que le ayude a que combinen con la ropa. La empleada lo miraba como sorprendida y divertida a la vez, mostrándole zapatos delicados mientras le hablaba de porque quedarían bien con estas prendas y esas otras y bla, bla bla… aburrido.

Se preguntó si debía comprarle ropa interior y paró sus pensamientos en ese momento. No, no iba a pedirle a la vendedora que lo lleve por ropa interior para chicas o a alguna otra tienda donde vendan esas cosas. Ya tenía suficiente con ese conjuntito azul de lencería ¿No? Hasta seguramente debía tener más.

Y así, sin nada que decir más que asentir y soltar "si, me llevo estos, y estos también" se dirigieron a la caja. La misma empleada lo atendió allí y se sorprendió mucho al ver que su comprador sacaba una _blackcard_. Subaru enarcó una ceja al ver la expresión de la muchacha, ¿es que era tan malo que un chico de dieciséis años lleve una tarjeta de crédito prestada de su hermano travestido? No jodan.

— Es tan lindo que hayan chicos como usted ahora —le dijo alegremente al entregarle el ticket y las bolsas con toda la ropa—, ¡Ya me gustaría a mí que mi novio me regale toda esa ropa!

Por un instante tuvo como un _flashback_ de sus sueños: caminaba alegremente por el parque de la mano con Yui, pero no era Yui, sino otra joven con mirada más seria y roja, de cabello largo y negro que se hacía llamar Reiji Sakamaki…

AY MALDITA SEA, POR DIOS NO.

No solo se fue corriendo del lugar con las cosas casi saliéndose de las manos, sino que juro nunca más volver a esa tienda por el resto de su vida. Nunca, jamás. Ya tenía bastantes pensamientos incestuosos cuando recordaba la historia de su hermano Laito con la madre de este. Perturbador.

El nombre de Laito le llevó al recuerdo de aquella conversación que tuvieron antes de que él salga despotricando por la puerta de entrada. Tan solo ver esos ojos verdes divertirse con el nerviosismo de Subaru hacía a este temblar de asco…

… _Lo miraba a los ojos por pura testarudez, pero se notaba de a kilómetros que estaba más nervioso que novia de sacrificio en la cena. Obstaculizaba el camino de su hermano mayor, ya que este se dirigía a la habitación de Reiji. Sea cual sea el motivo no iba a dejarlo pasar, y que ni piense que cruzará esa puerta._

— _¿Despertándote temprano, Subaru-kun? —inquirió el vampiro de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, observándolo de pies a cabeza._

 _El menor chasqueó la lengua y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

— _Solamente estaba hablando con Reiji, él no se siente muy bien —mintió. Bueno, en realidad fue decir un poco la verdad al ver la indignación en la carita de esa nueva chica._

 _Laito parpadeó y sonrió otra vez, dejando ver los colmillos._

— _¿No se siente bien? Justo estaba por hacerle una visita, tengo algo que quiero preguntarle…_

— _Me dijo que no quiere ver a nadie y… yo… — el mayor de los trillizos alzó una ceja curiosa. Subaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza—. Laito, necesito tu ayuda._

 _Jamás olvidaría lo que estaba por decir._

— _¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede?_

— _Yo… esto… voy a tener mi primera vez, y necesito de tus consejos._

 _Jamás se olvidaría de esa mentira. Jamás olvidaría como se humilló para salvar el sucio secreto de su hermano mayor._

 _Y tampoco olvidaría la cara de felicidad absoluta de Laito en ese momento, como lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó corriendo hasta el salón. ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos metiches cuando se les necesitaban? ¡Quería escapar de ahí cuanto antes!_

— _¡Cuéntame todo, seguramente debes tener muchas preguntas sobre eso! —dijo con emoción al sentarse con él en el sillón. Bueno, más bien lo había arrastrado y tirado._

— _¡LAITO POR FAVOR, NO ME ARRASTRES ASÍ!_

 _El aludido soltó carcajadas, palmeandole el hombro como si se llevaran bien de toda la vida. Subaru lo podía estar más sonrojado, se sentía tan humillado y perturbado por lo que sea que su hermano le hable…_

— _Como veo que no vas a hablarle de la dama en cuestión, iré al grano —Laito no quitaba la sonrisita de suficiencia de su rostro. Quizás era por el bochorno en la cara de su hermano menor lo que le gustaba, le parecía algo tan divertido—. Primero lo primero, debes saber que si ella se siente a gusto y está sintiendo placer, todo va a ir bien para ti…_

 _Subaru escuchó, y escuchó todo. Lo que no lo hacía palidecer y querer golpear a su hermano fueron las ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación. Soportó como pudo, hasta que la conversación se volvió demasiado bizarra para él y se excusó con la idea de que ya había aprendido bien y estaba listo. Se levantó, caminó lentamente y con un "¡Buena suerte!" de su hermano mayor casi arranca la puerta de la entrada. Jugó con la idea de no volver jamás a esa mansión de locos, pero luego recordó a Yui sola en la casa y se retractó de todo._

 _Algún día, algún día se iría. Oh, si…_

El teléfono lo sacó del recuerdo, vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Torpemente atendió.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Ya tienes todo, Subaru? —la vocecita femenina de su hermano parecía urgente.

— Si, pronto iré a casa —pensaba tomar un taxi para llegar más rápido, pero no se veía ninguno circular por la calle—. ¿Todo bien por allá?

Se escuchó a Reiji suspirar.

— Todo bien, nadie ha venido a molestarme… y he tenido tiempo para pensar una estrategia. Te la diré cuando vengas, por el momento solo de trata de llegar antes de que tus hermanos se pongan insoportables, ¿está bien?

— Si, llegaré en un momento.

Colgó antes de que su hermano diga otra cosa, no quería que le pida más favores el día de hoy.

De alguna manera, Subaru dejaba de sentirse extraño. Al principio había parecido una locura, algo totalmente bizarro que era más adecuado a una pesadilla, pero ahora se sentía igual que todas las mañanas: malhumorado, hastiado con las actitudes de sus hermanos y aburrido. Si no se tocaba el tema de la transformación de Reiji todo parecía normal, caminando por las calles y con cinco bolsas de ropa en cada mano.

De alguna manera, podría relajarse con el sonido de la gente pasar a su alrededor. Era una mañana tan relajante…

— ¿Subaru-kun?

Giró de repente al escuchar esa voz, con sus ojos rojos sorprendidos.

— ¿Yui?

* * *

En la mansión, Reiji no paraba de mirarse al espejo.

Lo había hecho desde que todo cambió, descubriendo partes de ese nuevo cuerpo que no se había dado cuenta que estaban allí. Se miraba las piernas, las caderas, los delgados hombros y la pequeña cintura. Si no fuese él, hubiera dicho que esa joven sería muy bonita. Su rostro había pasado de ser masculino y duro a ser delicado y bonito como una muñeca de porcelana. Sus cabellos, cambiados del corto y discreto peinado a los largos y voluminosos rizos negros. Las largas pestañas relucían, los ojos rojos eran un poco más grandes. Se tocó los labios sonrosados, separándolos lo suficiente como para ver los colmillos de vampiro. Suspiró, al menos algo en él no había cambiado.

Seguía siendo él mismo, aunque en un cuerpo de mujer.

Al admirarse se puso a pensar, ¿cómo debía actuar a partir de ahora? Ya no podía sentarse como un hombre, actuar como hombre. Mientras estuviese en ese cuerpo podría actuar como la dama que siempre quiso que las novias de sacrificio fuesen, que Yui fuese. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, tal vez no tendría que pasarla tan mal mientras esté así. Sería una dama, se comportaría bien y hablaría con delicadeza.

Claro, no podía usar su nombre verdadero… debía pensar en uno para ocultar las apariencias en ese lapso de tiempo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj. Carajo, Subaru se estaba tardando demasiado ¿es que tendría que llamarlo dos veces más para que acelere el paso? Estar sin ropa era algo incómodo. Tomó de nuevo el celular y comenzó a marcar, ya con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ya llegué, Reiji! —y se abrió la puerta de repente.

Subaru apareció con cinco bolsas en cada mano, todas pertenecientes a marcas caras. Reiji se preguntó si lo que había comprado sería adecuado para él y su nueva figura.

— Estaba a punto de llamarte, pensé que llegarías más tarde y tendría que regañarte por no hacerme caso —habló con cautela mientras dejaba el celular en la cómoda.

Subaru dejó las bolsas en la cama, sin mirar siquiera a su hermano mayor.

— Tuve un pequeño problema, pero debo decirte que tienes una muy buena escapad… —cuando levantó sus ojos casi se le cae el alma, los colores se le subieron a la cara y se tapó los ojos con desesperación— ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO?!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué acaso no soy tu hermano?

— ¡SI, PERO RESULTA QUE AHORA NO TIENES EL MISMO CUERPO QUE ANTES, IDIOTA! —gritó, y lanzando un dedo acusador hacia la nada no dejó a su hermano hablar—. ¡VISTETE ANTES DE QUE ME DÉ UN INFARTO, MALDICIÓN!

Oh, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba "desnuda" frente a él. Reiji chasqueó la lengua y tomó el salto de cama para cubrirse.

— No entiendo por qué te tomas tantas molestias con este asunto si al final vas a ver a muchas mujeres de esta manera.

— No quiero hablar de eso contigo, ni de las cosas que tuve que decir para salvar tu pellejo.

El Sakamaki mayor tomó una de las bolsas y se metió en el baño con paso dudoso. Subaru se sentó, escondiendo la cara entre las manos ¿Cuántas cosas tendría que soportar durante todo esto? Deberían darle un maldito premio por ser tan comprensivo.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y allí estaba su hermano mayor, ahora hermana: se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta y el flequillo a los lados para que no estorbase, se había puesto el vestido morado que se ajustaba en la cintura y se abría como flor en la falda. Era raro, pero tenía medias blancas junto con zapatos escolares, como si fuese la marca registrada de Reiji Sakamaki. Subaru parpadeó.

— ¿Así estoy presentable? —preguntó, tomando la falda entre sus largos dedos. Parecía avergonzado.

Se veía muy bonita.

— E-estas muy bien, supongo —contestó Subaru junto a una tos que disimulaba su sonrojo. Y para cambiar de tema…—. Háblame de la "estrategia" que haremos de ahora en adelante, dime los detalles.

Cuando dijo eso su hermano sonrió con ganas, parecía entusiasmado.

Lástima que Subaru no estaba en la misma onda.

* * *

Yui sacó los platos de la alacena mientras tarareaba una canción, algo que había aprendido por el camino de vuelta a casa. Estaba feliz por haberse encontrado con Subaru, también porque últimamente uno de los Sakamakis mayores, Reiji, se había comportado muy amable con ella. Había decidido que esa noche lo ayudaría con la cena, ¡Y estaba tan entusiasmada!

Pero cuando estaba por poner la mesa vio al dirigirse hacia el comedor una imagen algo extraña para ella.

Todos menos Shu estaban sentados en la mesa, aunque había como cuatro cajas de pizza encima. Los trillizos miraban extrañados el asiento de Reiji. Todo estaba normal, y ella se hubiera dado la vuelta para retirar los platos, pero lo que la dejó sorprendida fue que, en vez de Reiji, en su asiento se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y con ojos rojos como el mismo infierno miraba a Subaru como si fuese el único vaso de agua en el desierto.

Cuando Subaru sintió su presencia en la sala alzó la cabeza como quien ve la luz por primera vez. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— ¡S-supongo que no necesitaremos los platos! —agregó rápidamente para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se encerró en la cocina y, cuando los platos estuvieron en la mesa y no en sus manos temblorosas pudo pensar ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera?

La conversación pareció animarse y unas voces se alzaron por un momento. Fue en ese momento cuando abrieron la puerta y su concentración se fue el caño. La chica de hace rato estaba allí, con unos lentes muy familiares y mordiéndose el labio. Parecía que había ido para saludarla, o para tomar algo de la cocina. Quien sabe, pensó Yui.

— Hola —dijo la joven con voz aterciopelada.

Yui se sonrojó, nerviosa otra vez ¿Quién era esa chica tan agraciada? _"Como sea, ella es una invitada y necesita una buena hospitalidad"._

— ¡Hola! —instantáneamente la sonrisa de Yui se deja ver—. Soy Yui, Yui Komori —Esperando a que la otra hable dejó otra sonrisa volar por el aire, sin embargo esta parecía pensar en algo—. ¿Y tú eres…?

Esa pregunta pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos rojos como la sangre y la observó, entre sorprendida y preocupada.

— Lo siento. Mi nombre es Rei —la chica parecía dudar de sus propias palabras—. Kozakura… Rei.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Yui? —La voz fantasmal de Subaru al aparecerse de la nada casi hace morir del susto a Yui, que pegó un gritito escandaloso—. Agh, calla, me dañas los oídos… ¿Podemos ir a la mesa antes de morir de hambre? De alguna manera pude hacer que esas bestias nos esperen.

Las dos se miraron, como si no entendieran absolutamente nada de lo que Subaru murmuraba, pero asintieron al unísono. Por suerte para la humana, el tiempo pasó rápido mientras Subaru le hablaba a todos sus hermanos. No dejaba de preguntarse en donde estaba Reiji.

Cuando Subaru dijo que ella era pariente, los demás la volvieron a mirar como si fuese un bicho raro. Los trillizos alzaron la ceja a la vez y se escuchó a la chica tragar de forma nerviosa, frunciendo el ceño.

—… ¿Prima? —Ayato dio unas carcajadas ausentes, mirando entre la nada y a "Rei" —. No jodas, Subaru.

— Nunca oí nada acerca de una mujer en nuestra estirpe que no sean las esposas de ese sujeto —murmuró Kanato, aferrándose más a Teddy—. Todos son hombres.

Subaru se tapó la cara con las manos. Parecía exhausto y eso nadie lo negaba. Laito fue el único que no habló durante toda la escena, algo extraño en él. Aligeraba el ambiente la sonrisa pícara que siempre adornaba sus labios, al menos una señal para advertir que todo seguía como siempre. Los demás lo dejaron así, como si el mayor de los trillizos no quisiera hablar y ya ¿para qué iban a darle tantas vueltas?

— _Tenemos_ familiares lejanos que existen por más que no los veamos, Kanato —reprendió Subaru y su hermano mayor puso los ojos en blanco—. Rei necesitará hospitalidad de ahora en adelante ya que la mayoría de nuestra familia siente resentimiento hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Ayato.

Y ahí Subaru no contestó ¿se habría quedado sin ideas? _Rei_ lo miró con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y con un sutil movimiento se echó los cabellos atrás.

— Mi… mi padre tuvo muchos problemas con los territorios del norte —habló con voz tan suave, Yui la miraba impresionada—. Ningún miembro de mi familia es bienvenido en las tierras cercanas a mi hogar…

Su voz fue bajando hasta quedarse en silencio. Los demás asintieron a su vez.

La única que no parecía querer terminar con la conversación era la curiosa humana de ojos rosados. Miraba a la invitada con fascinación, por su belleza y su forma de hablar.

¿Prima? ¿Ellos tenían primos y esas cosas? Yui se quedó mirando hacia la nada mientras comían y Subaru les explicaba todo eso a sus hermanos. Escuchó que se iba a quedar unos días en la casa, también que probablemente asistiría al colegio con ellos. _"Es solo temporal hasta que puedan reparar el lugar donde ella reside"_ soltó Subaru. En su estadía en la mansión Sakamaki jamás mencionaron parientes lejanos, o al menos que ella haya escuchado. (Oh, bueno, tampoco era que a ella le cuenten de esas cosas. Quizás podría preguntarle a Reiji cuando vuelva a la mansión).

Sin embargo, la chica le caía bien. Parecía que se sentía muy incómoda entre tantos chicos que la miraban como si fuese la manzana prohibida. De alguna manera sintió gran empatía. ¡Le hablaría después del almuerzo!

 _Escucha, idiota, tienes una mujer en la mansión. Por fin podrás descontrolar tu lado femenino por todos lados._

La voz de su consciencia hizo que algo en su cerebro haga clic.

Yui sonrió con verdadera alegría y todos los demás la observaron como si tuvieses problemas mentales graves (Ayato y Kanato ya se esperaban que su mente se fuera a la verga, pero los demás estaban sorprendidos)

— ¡Rei-chan, vamos a tener una noche de chicas!

La pequeña humana comenzó a dar grititos y saltitos en su asiento, mientras los demás solo miraban. Reiji y Subaru tuvieron que contener un grito de terror.

Bueno, más Reiji.

—Que Dios nos ampare… —murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Shu se dirigió a la cocina. Se había saltado la cena solo para no ver la cara de lelo de Reiji por una vez en la noche, pero al enterarse que se había ausentado lamentó demasiado perderse la pizza, y su estómago también.

Pero algo no andaba bien (quitando el hambre que sentía). Había un extraño efluvio en el aire, no era de sus hermanos ni tampoco de Yui… ni de los losers de los Mukami… ALGO ANDABA MAL.

Ah, cierto que le valía madres.

Siguió caminando con pasito lento, escuchando The Neighbourhood a todo lo que da hasta que estuvo frente a las puertas de la cocina. Oh si, esta noche se comería todo lo que haya en la heladera y luego culparía a Ayato. Era lo bueno de ser el hermano mayor.

Pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, alguien más la abrió por él.

Lo que se encontraron sus ojos fue más un espejismo que la realidad.

Parecía un ángel con ese camisón blanco, los cabellos sueltos descansar en sus hombros y los pies descalzos. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con esos ojos carmesí, tan grandes y hermosos como joyas. El efluvio tan extraño y familiar manaba de ella, de aquel arte llamado persona.

— Eh… Buenas noches —el arte parecía incomoda, Shu apenas podía hablar. Pero ella levantó su mano en señal de saludo, también haciendo una pequeña reverencia (aunque al hacerlo… ¿vio en su mirada un poco de repulsión? A la verga) —. Usted… usted debe de ser Shu-san… Soy Rei, Kozakura Rei.

Y luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita.

Shu pensó que era la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Oh, pero no sabría qué decir. Santos infiernos… ¿Qué se le dice a alguien tan hermosa y que aparecía en esas fachas, como si fuese alguien celestial? Por su aroma se sabía que era una vampiresa, pero hasta ahí la conocía. ¿Acaso ella era una invitada?

DIOS, LO QUE UNO SE PERDÍA POR NO QUERER VER A REIJI.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato. Shu solo podía verla con ojos bien abiertos y Rei parecía impacientarse. Al Sakamaki le faltaba abrir la boca como un pez para parecer un real tarado, o eso decía él. Pero no lo podía evitar, el pobre.

— Este… yo… me iré a mi habitación.

Despacito se deslizó por el lado derecho de Shu para irse por el pasillo casi corriendo. Dejó solo al vampiro que, tras su partida, casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

Demonios ¿Quién carajos era esa belleza?

* * *

 **¡Continuará!**

 **POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, TENGAN PIEDAD.**

 **Ahre.**

 **Perdón por haber desaparecido y dejar de actualizar, sé que hice mal y lo lamento. Y me estoy disculpando mucho porque yo también me enojo cuando mi autor favorito o el que estoy siguiendo en la actualidad no actualiza rapido, y eso es hipocresía :c**

 **Igual estoy actualizando despacito, pasito a pasito(?) para ustedes. Pronto voy a tener todo bien actualizado y van a ver como les cierro la boca a los que habían dicho que había abandonado :v**

 **CHUPENSE ESA, HATERS**

 **Ahrex2**

 **¡Ojala les haya gustado el cap! Vieron el desvergue a lo ultimo? esto se va a poner feo :v**

 **¡Bye bye!**

 **By: Shelikernr**


End file.
